Mi vendicherò
by Kirad
Summary: Una donna ferita brama vendetta contro colui che ama e che l'ha tradita.


MI VENDICHERO'

Guardala, quella splendida mezza luna che svetta nel cielo notturno.  
Guarda quanto è magnifica, libera.  
Mentre io sono bloccata qui.  
Prigioniera!  
Non posso crederci!  
Io! Una dei più grandi maghe di tutti i tempi… prigioniera!  
La rabbia che provo per questo raggiunge livelli quasi indescrivibili!  
E come se non bastasse, sono stata bloccata da questo maledetto incantesimo in una scuola!  
Una dannata scuola media!  
Per me il vocio di quelle sciocche mocciose delle mie compagne di classe è insopportabile!  
Tutte stupide pettegole prive di controllo, gli anni passano e dicono sempre le stesse identiche cose.  
In questi quindici anni di prigionia ho visto passare cinque classi nella stessa aula.  
Ma il livello di stupidità di quelle mortali è rimasto identico.  
Quanto è umiliante.  
La rabbia e la frustrazione che provo sono tali che a volte arrivano a farmi pregare Dio di liberarmi.  
Questa è una cosa che mi riempie di vergogna.  
Io chiedere aiuto a Dio?  
Io non ho bisogno di aiuto!  
Sin da piccola ho dovuto imparare a cavarmela sempre da sola!  
Non ho bisogno dell'aiuto di una divinità che evidentemente guardava da un'altra parte quel giorno di tanti secoli fa, in cui avrei avuto davvero bisogno del suo aiuto.  
E anche se fosse possibile ricevere un aiuto divino, dubito che potrebbe ascoltare le invocazioni di qualcuno che freme dal desiderio di vendicarsi.  
Ancora più della rabbia e ancora più dell'umiliazione dovute alla mia situazione attuale, infatti, è la vendetta che mi muove.  
Vendetta contro colui che mi ha imprigionata.  
Dannato Thousand Master!  
Come hai osato?!  
Come hai potuto farmi questo?!  
Io ti avevo aperto il mio cuore…  
Per la prima volta da secoli…  
E tu come mi hai ripagata?  
Tendendomi quella infernale trappola!  
Una trappola così infantile, così semplice… eppure così efficace.  
Ma come ho fatto ad innamorarmi di te?!  
Perché non ho intuito che dietro quegli splendidi occhi e quel sorriso magnetico, si nascondeva un essere infido pronto a sfruttare i miei sentimenti?  
Per quale motivo non ti ho abbandonato dopo che tu mi salvasti?  
Forse perchè colpita dal fatto che qualcuno per la prima volta mi aveva aiutato, aveva aiutato me che mai avevo chiesto aiuto a qualcuno?  
Se è questo il motivo per cui mi sono innamorata di te, allora ancora di più dovrò desiderare di non volere mai l'aiuto altrui.  
Che idiota che sono stata!  
Tu volevi andare per la tua strada, lo ammetto.  
Perché non ho lasciato che ciò accadesse?  
Maledizione! Maledizione!  
Mi sono innamorata di qualcuno che è persino riuscito a ferirmi una seconda volta: morendo!  
Come ti sei permesso di morire?!  
Se non avessi conosciuto il tuo attaccamento alla vita, avrei immaginato che lo avevi fatto apposta a morire, per lasciarmi prigioniera per l'eternità in questa scuola!  
Per togliermi ogni speranza.  
Ogni speranza di tornare libera.  
Ogni speranza di tornare… con te!  
Arghh… quando penso una cosa del genere, mi viene voglia di sfigurarmi!  
Non posso essere ancora innamorata di te!  
Ti dovrei odiare immensamente, e lo faccio.  
E allora come mai durante certe notti, quando sono sicura che neppure le mie fedeli Chachazero e Chachamaru possono ascoltarmi, piango?  
Piango e cerco di convincermi che tutto quello che mi hai fatto, l'hai fatto per aiutarmi.  
Per salvarmi dalle decine di cacciatori di taglie sulle mie tracce.  
Per permettermi di avere un'istruzione normale.  
E magari anche per qualche altro motivo che ignoro.  
Comunque per me.  
Se tu fossi qui, mi diresti che mi sto solo illudendo a pensare queste cose, vero?  
Eppure non smetto, e temo che non smetterò mai di farlo.  
Tuttavia qualcosa sta finalmente per cambiare.  
Ho saputo che deve arrivare un nuovo professore.  
E grazie alla fida Chachamaru che si è infiltrata nei computer della scuola, ho saputo che si tratta di tuo figlio!  
Tuo figlio!  
Ah, che occasione!  
Domani lo incontrerò per la prima volta.  
Grazie alle mie conoscenze della magia, so che se assorbo tutto il sangue di qualcuno che appartiene alla stessa famiglia di chi ha lanciato l'incantesimo, posso liberarmi di quest'ultimo.  
E per bere tutto il suo sangue dovrò ucciderlo.  
Una cosa del genere rientra perfettamente nei miei piani di vendetta, la mia vendetta contro di te.  
Libertà e vendetta insieme!  
Una perfezione assoluta!  
Nagi Springfield, mio primo e odiatissimo amore, la mia vendetta cadrà sulla tua prole.  
Forse dirai che è una cosa orribile vendicarsi sui figli, su di loro non possono ricadere le colpe dei genitori.  
Ma sei tu che mi hai spinto a fare questo, Nagi.  
Imprigionandomi a tradimento e morendo.  
Il mio cuore ferito ben merita un simile terribile pegno.

FINE


End file.
